Brothers Red & Blue
by ComicFreakCatGirl
Summary: When Robin gets a mysterious call from Batman, he claims that he must leave for Gotham immediately. Upset and confused, the titans decide to send someone after him. Raven volunteers for the task of tracking down the boy blunder. Little does she know "Robin" is dead. Rob/rae 3 Slightly AU Rated T for violence and some minor cursing.
1. The Call

Hey guys! ComicFreakCatGirl here with my first story!

Summary: When Robin gets a mysterious call from Batman, he claims that he must leave for Gotham immediately. Upset and confused, the titans decide to send someone after him. Raven volunteers for the task of tracking down the boy blunder.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Batman. If I owned them then there would be a season six with Batman in it.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Robins P.O.V.<p>

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The crime alarm rang through the corridors of Titans Tower. Rousing the already awake Boy Wonder.

"Trouble!" Robin shouted as he rounded the corner to the common room. The rest of the team, minus Beast Boy who was groaning as he trudged in behind the Bird Boy, were already gathered. Everyone looked exhausted. After all it was only eight in the morning.

"Can't we go back to sleep?" Beast Boy groaned.

"The villains aren't sleeping so neither should we," Robin snapped at him, "Cyborg, what are we dealing with?"

"It's Plasmus. He's escaped from prison!" Cyborg said.

"Where is he now?" Robin asked.

"He's attacking the chemical plant in midtown."

"Then let's go."

*time skip*

"TITANS GO!" Robin yelled as he leaped into action.

He sprang a Plasmus, bo-staff extending mid-leap. Apparently he hadn't calculated the length of this jump, because instead of hitting the giant oozing monster, Robin went _right_ _through _him!

"Akk!" he coughed in disgust, brushing the brown goo off his costume. This wasn't going to work, they needed a plan, and moments the sidekick to the world's greatest detective had one formulated.

"Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy!" he called, "You guys hold him off for now."

They looked at him, an unspoken battle plan in their eyes, and Cyborg began shouting orders.

"Raven! You and me will find something to contain him in once he's subdued." he ordered

She nodded and followed him as their teammates tried to distract the disgusting, smelly monster.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" she asked, the two of them scanning the city from atop one of Raven's flying disks (a/n: i don't what those things are called, anybody remember?)

"A cage, a net, anything!" Robin shouted above the wind, franticly. He didn't like leaving his friends to do battle alone, let alone his girlfriend. He and Starfire had been dating for two years now, ever since they kissed in Tokyo. He hated leaving her side at a time of battle but he had to find something to capture the creature with. His train of thought was interrupted by the buzz of his communicator.

"What's the trouble?" he answered immediately.

"Nice to see you to."

Robin froze.

"B-B-Batm-man-n?" he stammered, "Wha-wha-t are you do-in-g-g h-here?"

"What's all the commotion Robin? Is there a problem? Is someone hurt?" Raven's worried face appeared next to a stuttering Robin.

"Is this your girlfriend?" Batman smirked, "She's very...dark. I like her."

Raven blushed a deep scarlet and turned away. However not many people can hide from Batman.

"Is that a blush I see?" the dark knight grinned, "A pretty deep one by the looks of it. Oooh Robin! It looks like this chick really digs you, nice catch, don't let her go quickly."

"Wuh-wha?" Robin finally snapped back to life, "N-no she not my g-girlfriend! Not at all we're just friends!"

"Oh I see. Still in denial. Ah well that's how you always were with Batgirl..." Bruce trailed off, clearly enjoying the two young people's embarrassment, before growing serious again. "But that's not why I called you, Dick. It's Jason, the Joker had us on a wild goose chase and he...he got Jason...all my fault...I've discovered his whereabouts though. He's in an abandoned warehouse just outside of Gotham. knows what Joker's done to the poor boy. He needs all the help he can get right now. He needs you. (A/N I know that Dick was already Nightwing by the time Jason was Robin but like I said this is a bit AU)

"I'll do whatever it takes." Robin said, a dark and serious look coming over his face.

"Can you be here in two hours?" Batman asked.

"On my way!" he promised.

"Oh and Dick?"

The boy wonder whipped around.

"Nice girlfriend."

And with that, he hung up.

* * *

><p>So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Awful? I've never written about Batman before so I don't know if that dialog was a bit OOC. What do you think? I know it was super short but this is only the first chapter, they will get longer as the plot progresses. Please Review!<p>

-ComicFreakCatGirl


	2. Goodbye

Only the first chapter up and I already have a review! Thank you guys so much! Oh and to reply to the review I got I'll try to keep Batman a little more in character. Anyway on with chapter 2!

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_"I'll do whatever it takes." Robin said, a dark and serious look coming over his face._

_"Can you be here in two hours?" Batman asked._

_"On my way!" he promised._

_"Oh and Dick?"_

_The boy wonder whipped around._

_"Nice girlfriend."_

_And with that, he hung up._

Raven's P.O.V.

"So..." Raven smirked, breaking the awkward silence, "Dick, huh? Did you parents hate you or something?"

Robin flushed, trying to laugh it off nervously. This just cause Raven to smirk even more and raise an eyebrow evilly at his obvious discomfort.

"Actually you can thank Batman for that name, before I met him I would go by Richard," he chuckled and composed himself, some of the color leaving his cheeks, "Tell the team I might be gone for a while ok?" he asked.

"Your actually going to Gotham?" she gawked. She couldn't believe he was taking his former mentor's return call seriously.

"What about the team? They'll never-"

"The team will be fine," he cut her off, "Tell Cyborg he's in charge."

"Why do you need to leave so soon, and without even saying good bye to your friends?" she began to raise her voice, anger surging through her. It took all of her meditation and training, not to let rage out and rip the boy blunder limb from limb. This was very irresponsible for a team member! Let alone the team leader!

"I'm sorry but this is a matter of family," he spoke coldly.

"Aren't we your family to?"

"This is different."

"How?" Raven snorted, black energy beginning to crackle around her, "How are we any different then Batman? Or are we just not as important?"

"I don't have time for this!" he growled, making Raven wince and take a step back. She had only ever seen her leader this upset when they fought Slade. What could bothering him so much? She needed to help him.

"If I don't get there soon Jason will be..." he cut himself off and if Raven looked closely she could almost see the small tears of worry and frustration slip from the corners of his mask. Robin rarely sheds a tear. She knew now that this was a touchy matter, much like that of his parents. It wasn't until then that she realized how little she knew about the Bird Boy. She didn't even know his first name until this afternoon!

"Please Robin, let me help you," she pleaded, "You are obviously troubled by something going on in Gotham, something to do with this Jason you are talking about..." she moved closer to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Robin..." she sighed, "What's going on?"

Now it was Robin's turn to sigh. "Jason and I...we've known each other for a long time. We're brothers you see, well not genetically but we're both sons of Batman...and he...he needs my help and you can be sure as hell I'm going to help him in any way I can," he said standing up, "I have to leave now. Don't try to stop me because I _will_ hurt you if I have to," he snapped.

"Goodbye Raven, take care of the others."

"But what about your friends?" she asked, "They need you!"

"Right now someone needs me more."

"What about Starfire?"

Her question hung in the air for a moment, Robin looking slightly shaken by this. Key word: _Slightly._ He almost looked as though he was going to turn around and come back to her, but all to soon the moment ended.

"I know she'll be alright," he whispered, turning to the now sinking sun. It was around quarter to four and the team had split up at around 9am which meant the rest of the team had been fighting on there own for almost seven hours.

"I'm loosing daylight!" he shook himself back into mission mode, "I have to go. Goodbye Raven, be safe."

As she watched him leap away into the fast fading light, Raven felt tears form in the corners of her eyes. Not big, wet, emotional tears but tears were still tears. She suddenly had the urge to call out to him. To say one last good bye that would make him stay.

"Robin!" she called out to the boy wonder who was now no more than a splash of shadow against the reddening sky. To her surprise, he turned and faced her for a moment, before pulling something out of his utility belt. The next thing she knew, Raven felt her communicator buzz. She opened it, expecting it to be Beast Boy or Cyborg or Starfire, asking her what was taking so long. It confused her when it said the call was from Robin. She raised an eyebrow and shot the boy a quick, confused glance before picking up the call.

"Had something you wanted to tell me?" he smirked.

"I just wanted to say..." emotions swirled around inside her making her feel ill as she looked at the screen. Anger, jealousy, sadness, fear, worry, grief, "I just wanted to say...good luck." she gave him a small smile.

"I love you Rae, take care of yourself," he smiled and gave her a half-hearted wink.

Raven sighed as he hung up. _Did Robin even realize what he was leaving behind? What about his friends? What about his girlfriend? What about me?_

* * *

><p>So what did you think? I'm not crazy about this chapter myself. I thought it was kinda rushed. It's really short. So... Good? Bad? Awful? Ok? I think Raven and Robin seem a bit OOC. What do you guys think? I could really use some suggestions because I'm new to writing and I have this great story in my head I just need to get it into words. You know what I mean? Please Read&amp;Review! Oh and about Robin saying "I love you" to Raven, he means it in a friendly brother-sister way (for now hehehehehehe) Once again please review because the feed back really helps me improve my writing.<p> 


	3. I love you

Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! It just brightens my day when you take the time to review my story! Anyway so here's chapter 3! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Raven's P.O.V.<p>

Raven's heart felt three times heavier as she struggled to put one foot in front of the other making her way back towards the team. _What was she supposed to tell them? That Robin was gone? That he was on mission that even Batman couldn't handle? That he probably wasn't coming back? That she let him abandon them? _She just didn't know what to do.

"Yo Raven!" Cyborg shouted when she approached them. "We've been sitting out here for like five hours. What took you so long? Wait, where's Rob?"

She tried to speak but found that she could not form words. It was at times like this when she was grateful she wore a hood. It did a thorough job in hiding the small tears that had begun to slip from her violet eye the moment he had disappeared into the fading daylight. "He...he had to...to...to...go...somewhere. A-assighment from Batman..." she swallow the cry swelling up in her throat. "He told me to tell you that y-your in charge until he comes back." _If he comes back, _she thought to herself.

"I do not understand..." Starfire's despair-filled voice knocked her out of her thoughts to see that the alien girl had come over to see what was the matter.

"He left," Raven said simply, all emotion drained from her voice, "He left us Starfire."

"No! This cannot be the truth! I know Robin and he would never leave us! Never leave me..." Raven could see small tears beginning to well up in Star's eyes only to watch as she quickly swiped them away and stomped off.

"Will she be alright?" Raven asked Cyborg, her voice shaking.

"I'm sure she'll manage until Robin gets back," the was a small smiled on his lips but she could see that they both knew the boy wonder would never return. He was going home to Gotham, to Batman. He was going to face a task not even the Dark Knight himself could handle.

Weariness fell over all the titans as they clambered into the Titan Car (A/N is that what their car is called? I can't remember.) none of them wanting to discuss the mission. Though it was a success the price had just been too high. Beast Boy, having not heard the news, was thoroughly confused.

"Guys, didn't we forget about Robin?" he asked as the T-Car (A/N now I remember the name!) drove steadily through the city towards Titans Tower.

"Did you not hear the most awful of news?" Starfire asked.

The changeling shook his head.

"Robin has gone!" she fretted, "He has left us all and will most likely never return!"

Raven perked up at the alien's comment. She did not think Starfire was aware that Robin was not coming back. Maybe she should stop judging her so harshly.

"Oh..." BB said, slumping down into his seat, "...sorry I asked."

And as they slowly came to a stop and filed out of their car and into the tower, Raven found her mind drifting to the last words the bird boy spoke to her before he disappeared from her line of sight forever: _I love you Rae. _

_What had he meant by that? _He had a girlfriend after all so she doubted he meant it in _that _way but she still found herself wondering about the boy's true intentions of that last sentence.

It was a two in the morning that Raven decided she had thought about this enough. Even if he had meant it in a romantic way which she highly doubted he had. _Though she could hear Hope's optimistic voice bouncing around her head. _She didn't feel that way about him anyway, did she? No, there was no way. She had no emotions. Even if he had always been there for her. Always made her feel strong when she thought she was weak. Always was there to catch her when she fell, whether emotionally or literally. _Oh no...here come the tears again. _Raven cried. She cried and cried and cried until she had no more tears. It was then she realized that she valued Robin as more than a team-mate, more than a friend. Whether or not those feelings were romantic she didn't know. All she knew was that she could live in a world without that spikey-haired, bird-brained, acrobat with his secrets and his masks and his obsessions and his annoying as hell sense of humor. She needed to find him, but how? Surely he'd know if she used their psychic link? Yawning, she realized she'd have to devise a plan in the morning without the others finding out. With luck she'd be on her way in a week, assuming he isn't dead by tomorrow. Sighing, she laid back in her bed and let all thoughts of Robin drift from her mind, as sleep came to claim her.

* * *

><p>So what'd you think? Good? Bad? Awful? Review please and maybe I'll update again this week. I tried to make this one longer. Do you think it's a pretty good length? Thank you guys so much for all the reviews!<p>

-ComicFreakCatGirl


End file.
